Recently, organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) are emerging as a new generation of display products, because of various advantages such as self-luminous, high efficiency, wide color gamut, and wide viewing angle. Organic electroluminescent materials play a critical role for the continuous development of OLEDs.
The organic electroluminescent materials can be excited to generate singlet excited state (S1) excitons and triplet excited state (T1) excitons. According to the spin statistics, the ratio of the S1 excitons to the T1 excitons is 1:3. According to different light-emitting mechanisms, the existing organic electroluminescent materials are often categorized into fluorescent materials, phosphorescent materials, triplet-triplet annihilation (TTA) materials, and heat activated delayed fluorescence (TADF) materials.
TADF materials have the advantages of high quantum yield and low production cost, and comparable luminous efficiency as the phosphorescent material. TADF materials are expected to be new organic electroluminescent materials with great applications. However, the choices of the existing TADF materials are rather limited, and the performance of the TADF materials has not been improved yet. Diverse and high performance TADF materials are highly desired.
The disclosed organic electroluminescent material and organic optoelectronic device thereof are directed to solve one or, more problems set forth above and other problems.